The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement (2004)
The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement is a 2004 American romantic comedy film and the sequel to 2001's The Princess Diaries. It was released on August 11, 2004. The film stars: Anne Hathaway, Heather Matarazzo, John Rhys-Davies, Chris Pine, Callum Blue, Kathleen Marshall, Raven, Caroline Goodall, Larry Miller. The film co-stars: Tom Poston, Joel McCrary, Kim Thomson, Sean O'Bryan With Hector Elizondo And Julie Andrews. Starring *Anne Hathaway - Mia Thermopolis *Heather Matarazzo - Lilly Moscovitz *John Rhys-Davies - Viscount Mabrey *Chris Pine - Nicholas Devereaux *Callum Blue - Andrew Jacoby *Kathleen Marshall - Charlotte Kutaway *Raven - Asana *Caroline Goodall - Mia's Mom Helen *Larry Miller - Paolo *Tom Poston - Lord Palimore *Joel McCrary - Prime Minister Motaz *Kim Thomson - Reporter Elsie *Sean O'Bryan - Mia's Stepfather Patrick *With Hector Elizondo - Joe *And Julie Andrews - Queen Clarisse Renaldi 'Cast' *Captain Kip Kelly - Matthew Walker 'Princeton University Campus' *Princeton Dean - Larry Robbins *Princeton College Girl Anna - Beth Anne Garrison *Princeton College Girl Cristi - Cristi Andrews *Princeton College Girl Lauren - Lauren Davidson 'The Birthday Ball' *Prince Jacques - Spencer Breslin *Majordomo - Tom Hines *Bracelet Footman - Allan Kent *Tiara Footman - Wesley Horton *Mrs. Motaz - Clare Sera *Lady Palimore - Elinor Donahue *Lady Jerome - Barbara Marshall *Lord Jerome - Sam Denoff *Lady Blake - Amy Edwards *Countess Puck - Daru Kawalkowski *Count Vitello - Steve Restivo *Lady Caroline - Hope Alexander *Mia's Friend Teresa - Susan Elizabeth Jackson *Mia's Friend Nyla - Madison Dunaway *Mia's Friend Keiko - Kazumi Nakamura *Greek Dancer - Daston Kalili *Clumsy Dancer - Joe Smith *Tall Dancer - Jess Rowland *Arm Pump Dancer - Chris Wynne *Lady Sprint - Jacki Tenerelli *Duchess Quincey - Peggy Crosby *Lady Salsa - Shannon Wilcox *Countess Elan - Kamilla Bjorlin *Ball Viola Player - Dale Hikawa Silverman 'The Palace' *Mabrey's Servant Gretchen - Jane Morris *Lady's Maid Brigitte - Shea Curry *Lady's Maid Brigitta - Anna White *Lady's Maid Olivia - Cassie Rowell *Security Guard Lionel - Erik Bragg *Security Guard Shades - Scott Marshall *Dancing Footman Felix - Alec Nemser *Housekeeper Freda - Claudia Katz *Lady Anthony - Tracy Reiner *Lady Palisades - Julie Paris *Lady's Maid Priscilla - Jennifer Jackson *Squire Tom - Mark McDaniels *Military Guard - Brian Klugman *Palace Guard - Aldric A. Horton *Palace Chef - Bruce Hall 'Parliament' *Lord Crawley - Paul Vogt *Lord Peroit - Rowan Joseph *Lord Harmony - Paul Williams *Parliament Member Hiller - Bernie Hiller *Parliament Member Bishop - Herb Malina *Lord Crawley's Brother - Peter Allen Vogt *Baron Von Troken - Greg Lewis *Baroness Von Troken - Bonnie Aarons 'The Press' *Suki Sanchez - Sandra Taylor *Elsie's Cameraman - David Rockwell *Suki's Cameraman - Shane Partlow *Lip Reader George - Greg Vojtanek *Japanese Reporter - Keisuke Hoashi 'The Genovians' *Genovian Shepherd - Larrs Jackson *French Citizen - Kate Albrecht *Italian Citizen - Neal Kaz *Tiny Duval - David Powledge *Mia's Limo Driver - Charles Guardino *Genovian Café Owner - Jeffrey Scott Jensen *Genovian Café Patrons - Shanda Renee, Gwenda Perez, Rajia Baroudi *Genovian Citizens - Diane Frazen, Stanley Frazen *Genovian Pear Juggler - Bud Markowitz 'The Tea Party' *Lady Elissa - Meredith Patterson *Opera Singer Anna - Anna Netrebko *"Miracles" Singer - Jonny Blu *Mia's Friend Henry - Brad Golden *Lady Lindenlaub - Brigitta Lauren *Tea Party Guest Zrinka - Zrinka Domic *Tea Party Guest Amira - Grace Nassar *Tea Party Butler - Joe Ross *Emperor Sakamoto - Darwood Chung *Sleeping Tea Party Guest - Joe Wilson 'The Parade' *Parade Girl Carolina - Abigail Breslin *Monsieur Dupont - Joseph Leo Bwarie *Miss Genovia Hildegard - Isabella Hofmann *Tiara Vendor - Marvin Braverman *Parade Boys - Blake Davidson, John Carlo Kensinger *Parade Spectator - Rosie Krieger *Teacher Seacliff - Lori Marshall *Folk Dancers - Scott Grossman, Joaquin Escamilla, Darrel Wright, Donna Dunmire, Susan Carr George, Karen Russell Budge 'Bridal Shower Slumber Party' *Bridal Shower DJ - Lauren Bell *Dancing Princess Hannah - Hannah Schneider *Princess Lorraine - Lorraine Nicholson *Princess Charlee - Charlee Corra Disney *Princess Alexandra - Alexandra Guthy *Princess Aimee - Aimee Adams Hall *Princess Nicole - Brady Woods *Princess Nadia - Jordan Wright *Princess Claudia - Claudia Vazquez *Princess Nadege - Nadege August *Princess Maui - Maui Vang *Princess Grace - Charlotte Marshall-Fricker *Princess Camille - Lily Marshall-Fricker 'The Wedding' *Archbishop - Joe Allen Price *Choir Director - Kate McCauley *Spanish Wedding Guest - Tanya Callau *Three Stooges Wedding Guest - Stan Lee *Paolo's Assistant#1 - Sparrow Heatley *Paolo's Assistant#2 - Ali Gage *Genovian Rabbi - Marty Nadler *Bouquet Wedding Guest - Jeff Michalski *Wedding Guests - Judy Baldwin, Anina Lincoln, Sarina Ranftl, Patrick Price *Andrew's Mother - Regina Spencer Sipple *Church Choir Members - Luana Jackman, Clydene Jackson-Edwards, Karen Harper, Bobbi Page, Teri Koide, John West, Rick Logan, Kevin Dorsey, Dwayne Condon, Gerald White, Oren Waters *Cherub-Cheeked Ring Bearer - Sam Marshall 'The Coronation' *Chancellor of Venice - Sol Rosenthal *Lord Apparel - Harvey Keenan *Lord Skylar - Joe Straus *Captain Kip's Assistant - Leon Dewayne Cozy *and Fat Louie and Maurice as Themselves Category:Movies Category:2004 Movies